


Mail Order Groom

by violet_baudelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry is 19, Harry lives in Russia, Louis is 25, M/M, Mail Order Bride, Male Slash, POV Male Character, husband, mail order groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis  had been just about to leave the site, when his eyes fell on a photo of a youthful man with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.Below the photo was his name and age, as well as a link for more information.His name was Harry Styles, and he was 19 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Order Groom

A/N: So as you can see, I just made things up in a totally unrealistic way as I went along. I just wanted to  write a little oneshot with  the mail order bride theme for this pairing. 

DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from the plot of the story.

Louis had been surfing the few gay dating sites he had joined up to, and as usual he had been disappointed by the replies he had gotten. Most of them were creepy or just interested in a casual hook up. It was like none of them had even bothered reading his profile information, where he had clearly stated he was looking for a long term relationship. And somehow, while searching for new dating sites, he had come across a Russian site which had some English translations. He had mistakenly thought it was an escort site. Louis may have been shy and lonely, but he was not desperate enough to pay some stranger to spend time with him. He had been just about to leave the site, when his eyes fell on a photo of a youthful man with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.  Below the photo there was his name and age, as well as a link for more information. His name was Harry Styles, and he was 19 years old. Louis was wary, but even thoughts that it could be just some scam, or that clicking on the link could give him a computer virus did not stop him. He had to find out more. And when he did click on the link, he found only basic information, nothing more than a few random facts. It seemed impersonal, like it had been written by someone else. It was frustrating, because Louis wanted to know more about Harry. There was an envelope box icon where messages could be sent, so Louis figured he had nothing to lose by simply asking to chat.

The only problem was that as soon as he clicked on the envelope icon he was sent to a page that asked for his login details. It seemed strange to Louis, that they would ask people to log in to an escort site. Most of their clients surely had to favour anonymity. When he clicked on another link that sent him to a new user registration page, he realized he had been wrong. The site had nothing to do with escorts. It was actually a site for mail order brides and grooms. And to sign up he would have to commit to a six month membership, which would be costly but Louis could easily afford it. It would definitely be worth it to know more about Harry. It took a while to sign up to the site, since they asked him a lot of questions and not all were ones he could simply select an option for and move on. Eventually though, he was a member of the site and had a new message in his inbox which he declined to read. He knew enough to know it was just a welcome message. There were also photos of other guys that would sometimes appear as he navigated through the site, suggestions of a suitable match for him, but Louis was not interested. He searched for Harry, and when he found his profile page it was very different this time around. There were more photos of him, a lengthy personal bio, and as well as the message box there was an instant message option and a webcam option. The instant message and the webcam options could only be used if Harry was online. When members were online they had a green circle symbol besides their name, and when offline the circle was red. Harry was actually online, but Louis was too nervous to speak to him directly. Plus, before he did anything else he knew he should set up his own profile. It was fairly easy, he just added a photo of himself and used copy and paste on a personal bio he had on all his dating site profiles. 

When he finally did come back to Harry’s page, he was disappointed to see that Harry had gone offline. If only he had been braver, he could have spoken to him straight away. And now he would have to wait. Even after writing a message to Harry, he was not sure whether to send it. Harry, if Harry was actually the real person in his photos, would probably not want anything to do with him anyway. Whoever the person was in the photos, he was gorgeous. Louis was not very confident in his own looks, especially because he wore glasses and had been teased in school because of it. He had tried contacts, but they irritated his eyes so much he had gone back to glasses. Still, he was very intelligent and was co-founder of a company which made millions and had high profit margins. None of his bullies had achieved as much as he had. Louis preferred to work behind the scenes, and let his best friend Liam be the face of the company. Things were going so well that Louis could have stopped working entirely. He just loved it too much to stop, but he had cut back on his working hours. He wanted to focus more on his love life, which was non-existent at the time. Unfortunately, after more than a year of dating sites and bad blind dates he still had not found a boyfriend. At least with a boyfriend, if things went sour, it would be easy to call it quits and move on. Yet if by some miracle he got close to Harry, and he proposed but then things went wrong it could be a disaster. Emotionally and financially. Louis thought about it for a while, but then he hit the send button. It was risky, but if Louis had not even tried he would have regretted it in the future. 

A week passed by, and Louis was starting to lose hope of getting a reply to his message. He had decided joining the site had been an act of temporary insanity and had vowed to stay away, but every day he still logged in to check. One day, his patience paid off and he received a reply. Harry had apologized for not being in contact, because he did not have frequent access to the internet and he had been in the process of moving. He had told Louis he was pleased to get his message, and had asked to know more about Louis’s life. He had given a brief account of his own life so far, and Louis sensed that Harry had not had a happy childhood, although he had not gone into details. Louis was relieved that although Harry was a Russian citizen, he also spoke fluent English. Louis found he had quite a lot in common with Harry, and over the next few months they got to know each other more through messages and IM conversations. They had even twice been able to video chat via webcams, and Louis had been relieved to confirm that Harry was actually the same person as the one in his photos. Although Louis enjoyed seeing Harry face to face on video chat, hearing him talk with his attractive Russian accent through video chat and calls, it made him long to meet Harry in person. He had been on the site so long that he had needed to renew his membership. It was hard to believe that six months had passed already.

Harry lived in St. Petersburg and was fluent in Russian, but he had actually been born in England. He had come to Russia when he was a small child. He did not remember his real parents, but his adoptive parents had been cruel and he had been forced to run away from them. Now he was struggling on his own, and had been drawn to the site. Only applicants of a certain age range and those that were aesthetically pleasing were allowed to join the site. It was free to join for him. And he had figured he had nothing to lose by joining. Travelling to another country to marry a stranger seemed like a better choice than staying in a tiny studio apartment and not knowing where the money would come from for his next meal. He had needed to do things he had not liked to survive, but now he was hoping he would never have to do anything like that again. He just wanted to be safe, and to be taken care of. Louis attracted him more than the other prospective husbands who had shown interest in him. Louis actually looked younger than Harry; although he knew Louis was six years older than him. Louis, with his adorable shyness and social awkwardness, and his smart mind. It was odd; Harry had never found another man on the site who was as compatible with him as Louis was. 

He had never considered the possibility that if he did end up marrying a man from the site, he would be in love for them. Yet now here he was, falling for a virtual stranger. Although he felt like he knew Louis, he could not know if everything Louis had told him was true. It was not easy for Harry to open up his heart and trust that Louis would not let him down. He had been burned badly by past relationships. Also, if he and Louis did end up getting married, it would be harder for Harry to bail out if anything did go wrong. Before he had interacted with Louis, Harry had been flirting up a storm with other men on the site. He had always thought it was better to have too many options than just a few. He had always kept his conversations light with these men, and Louis was the only one who Harry felt he was able to confide in on a deeper level. And now Harry had stopped talking to the other men entirely, because even though he and Louis were not a couple, Harry still felt bad about it. It was always good to have a back-up plan, but it was a risk Harry was willing to take, for Louis’s sake. Truthfully Harry could not remember the last time he had been so happy. So, when he and Louis had been video chatting via webcam, a year to the day that they met on the site, and Louis had asked Harry to marry him, there was only one answer that Harry would give. And his answer was a definite yes. A part of him was afraid, because he knew Louis could be very different in person, and it was a big commitment but mostly he was elated. This was, after all, what he had wanted. 

The list of things Harry had to do before he left Russia seemed endless, but Louis kept Harry from getting too stressed out. Finally, once everything had been officially sorted out, Harry flew out of Russia on a first class plane ticket. Louis had arranged everything, and had promised he would be waiting for Harry when he got off the plane. The flight was a long one, and Harry felt worn out by the time he was collecting his luggage from the baggage carousel. Yet, when he saw Louis standing amongst a crowd, holding up a sign that said his name, Harry felt energized all of a sudden. He abandoned the trolley with his luggage and rushed straight over to Louis, attacking him with a friendly hug and kissing him on the cheek. Louis stumbled back a little, but was not hesitant in returning the hug. When Harry pulled back, still keeping his arms wrapped around Louis’s waist, he saw that Louis was turning red and thought it was adorable. 

“How was your flight, Harry?” Louis asked after a short pause where they both stared at each other.  He had had a whole welcome speech prepared in his head but once he met Harry he had forgotten it all.

Harry shrugged. “It was tiring, but also you know, a new experience for me. To travel first class...I enjoyed myself a lot” He smiled at Louis. “And it was all thanks to you” 

Louis took a small black box out of a pocket in his jacket. “I brought a gift for you, if you don’t like it we can exchange it for another one” 

“What is it?” Harry asked, curious enough to let go of Louis and take hold of the box.

 “Just open it and see...” Louis replied. 

Harry did open the box, and he gasped in shock when he saw a platinum gold band was nestled on some velvet inside the box. Looking closer, he saw that the ring was actually in the form of a snake, and had two emeralds for the eyes. “Is this...?”

Louis watched Harry examine the ring, and he was nervous. He hoped that Harry would like it. “I wanted to get you an engagement ring, even though we’re going to be married in a few days” 

“I love it, Louis” He took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto his finger. “And it fits!” Harry exclaimed. “How did you know the correct size?”

Louis shook his head, smiling at Harry softly. “I didn’t know. It was just a lucky guess”

Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
